Asesinos de media noche
by Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F
Summary: Por fin será tiempo de ver las misiones, es hora de unas cuantas respuestas y otras preguntas mas ...YAOI YxB KxR TxM me dejan RR OwO Cap 6! ACTUALIZADO!.
1. Un extraño sentimiento

Bien, se que últimamente no tengo tiempo para actualizar y mi cerebro está más muerto que un muerto…pero se que puedo escribir un onceavo fic XD pero mejor me dejo de hablar y me pongo a hacer lo que realmente tengo que hacer n.n

Disclamer: todos lo saben, pero por si acaso lo pongo…beyblade no me pertenece, yo solo tomo prestado a los lindos monitos que salen en la serie

Parejas:

BrianxYuriy

KaixRei

TakaoxMax

Diálogos "…"

Pensamientos '…'

Notas (…)

Aclaración: este fic contiene sangre y ai-shonen

Dedicatoria: este fic está dedicado a AlexiaLKLR y a H.fanel.K, ambas por su apoyo n.n

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

**Capítulo 1**

**Un extraño sentimiento**

**Por Kira**

**POV**

Mis frías manos voltean el cuerpo de la joven tirada en el suelo, miro detenidamente sus ojos y veo como van perdiendo intensidad. Creo que esta vez me excedí, normalmente no suelo torturar tanto a mis víctimas, pero esta vez lo hice… ¿Qué me ocurrió? ¿Porqué la torturé tanto? estás y más preguntas rondan en mi mente, debo aclarar todo, debo…debo de acabar esto de una buena vez

"¿Porqué?" me pregunta, su rostro cada vez es más pálido, esta perdiendo mucha sangre

"Es mi trabajo" le respondo como si fuera lo más normal, la volteo a ver y veo como en sus ojos se comienzan a formar lágrimas y las derrama por su rostro, baja por su mejilla donde deja un camino húmedo y se pierde en su cuello

"¿Para quién trabaja?" logra decir pero empezó a toser sangre, no vivirá mucho lo se…entonces que más da que le de el nombre de la persona con la que trabajo

"Hiwatari…Voltaire Hiwatari" le respondí

"¿C-como t-te llamas?" porque insiste tanto en saber nombres, va a morir no le servirá de nada…pero que me queda solo verla morir y responder sus últimas preguntas

"Me dicen el Ángel de la Muerte" igualmente prefiero no revelar mi nombre, por lo menos no aún

"Eres joven…realmente pareces un ángel" sus ojos perdieron todo su brillo ¿realmente parezco un ángel? vaya que ilusa, es solo mi apariencia ya que un ángel no haría cosas así. En fin de que me sirve pensar en esto mejor aviso a la base que ya acabe, busco mi comunicador y lo encuentro

"Ángel de la muerte reportándose" digo y espero a que alguien responda

"Adelante ángel, aquí la base" responde

"Misión 00394 completada"

"Bien, ya sabes que hacer, cuando termines regresa a la base" ordenes y más ordenes, algún día dejaré esto y me iré a vivir lejos pero por el momento tendré que obedecer todo lo que me indiquen.

"De acuerdo, cambio y fuera" guardo mi comunicador, veo el cuerpo y coloco un plástico encima para que al jalarla no manche todo de sangre. La envuelvo, ahora tengo que arrastrarla hasta el hoyo que cave poco antes de que empezara la misión, prefiero tener todo en perfecto orden para regresar rápido a mi morada. La sangre del suelo es fácil de arreglar, con la tecnología más nueva de la empresa Hiwatari puedo borrar toda huella en menos de 3 minutos. Listo, todo quedó perfecto, ni una mancha, impecable…como todos mis trabajos, es hora de regresar a la base y entregar mi reporte, después de eso seré de nuevo una persona ordinaria como cualquier otra. Me dirijo a mi moto y tomo mi casco, me lo pongo y me subo a la moto, arranco y acelero lo más que pueda, el aire se siente bien, me relaja. No tardo mucho en llegar a la base, dejo mi moto en la entrada con el policía de la puerta

"Buenas noches" me dice educadamente

"Hmp" es lo único que recibe de mi parte, me paso de largo ignorándolo completamente

"Pero que humor" le oigo decir a lo lejos, mi oído es muy fino y escucho a largas distancias así que no puede engañarme se lo hipócrita que es. Como toda la gente, hipócrita, llego a una puerta de madera de gran tamaño, tiene decoraciones de oro y tiene una inscripción donde dice Voltaire Hiwatari, toco la puerta

"Adelante" escucho la voz del anciano que me permite pasar, abro la puerta y lo primero que veo es un gran escritorio y una silla detrás que no me permite ver a la persona a causa del respaldo

"Buenas noches señor" y hago una reverencia, con Hiwatari uno siempre debe ser educado

"Siéntate" me ordena, tomo asiento y como siempre me pongo a observar la oficina "¿Qué ocurrió?" me pregunta, no entiendo a que se refiere con que ocurrió

"Perdón señor, pero ¿Qué ocurrió de qué?"

"Tardaste 2 horas con esta chica, ¿Qué ocurrió?" me pregunta nuevamente, ahora que le respondo…es imposible mentirle, pero haré lo que pueda

"Tuve algunos problemas con la hora de su llegada al lugar, tardó más de lo predicho señor" logré inventar algo de lo que me salve

"Espero haya sido eso, de lo contrario mañana tendremos una plática ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si señor"

"Puedes retirarte" hago una reverencia y salgo de la oficina, espero no meterme en líos por su culpa, eso si que es estúpido tengo problemas por un muerto vaya tontería…comienzo a caminar en dirección a mi habitación, al llegar entro y azoto la puerta.

"Si seré inteligente, espero mañana logre hacer algo más prudente para no meter la pata" digo en voz alta, ahora lo único que quiero es descansar, no me importa, solo quiero dormir y aclarar todo. Me meto en la cama con ropa, solo me quito el calzado y apago la luz…mañana será otro día para empezar de nuevo y aclarar todo. Cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por la oscuridad

**End POV**

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

Bien y ¿que les parece? no me quedó tan mal o ¿si? yo como siempre dejo en suspenso OwO como me gusta hacer eso, espero les guste el cap y me dejen reviews n.n ne? o cualquier queda, sugerencia, etc…sin más que decir, hasta la próxima

Ciao!


	2. ¿Un nuevo recluta?

Bien, después de una espera algo larga les traigo el segundo cap del fic, así que espero lo disfruten y respondo reviews al final n.n

Disclamer: todos lo saben, pero por si acaso lo pongo…beyblade no me pertenece, yo solo tomo prestado a los lindos monitos que salen en la serie

Parejas:

BrianxYuriy

KaixRei

TakaoxMax

Diálogos "…"

Pensamientos '…'

Notas (…)

Aclaración: este fic contiene sangre y ai-shonen

Dedicatoria: este fic está dedicado a AlexiaLKLR y a H.fanel.K, ambas por su apoyo n.n

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Un nuevo recluta?**

**Por Kira**

"Si seré inteligente, espero que mañana logre hacer algo más prudente para no meter la pata" digo en voz alta, ahora lo único que quiero es descansar, no me importa, solo quiero dormir y aclarar todo. Me meto en la cama con ropa, solo me quito el calzado y apago la luz…mañana será otro día para empezar de nuevo y aclarar todo. Cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por la oscuridad

**End POV**

El sol comenzó a hacer su aparición en el cielo, sus rayos comenzaban a alumbrar la ciudad entera, pero en las habitaciones esos rayos eran bloqueados por las gruesas cortinas. En la mansión Hiwatari ya había una gran actividad, por sus largos pasillos la gente iba de un lado a otro con charolas, arreglos florales y muchos objetos de decoración.

"¿Dónde se encuentra la señorita Kira?" preguntó una mujer de avanzada edad caminando por los transitados pasillos esperando que alguien le pusiera la mínima atención

"En su habitación" respondió un hombre pasando rápidamente

"Ya la busqué no esta ahí" explicó "alguien la ha visto" siguió preguntando

"Desde la tarde del día de ayer nadie ha sabido nada de ella" dijo otra señora pasando con charolas en ambas manos

"Tendré que buscarla" se resignó, al llegar al final del pasillo salió a la gran entrada y subió por las escaleras que daban al primer piso donde se ubicaban las habitaciones

"¡Señorita Kira!" exclamó esperando la respuesta de la joven "jovencita Kira" repitió

"¿Buscas a Kira?" preguntó una voz

"Oh, joven Ivanov" dijo algo exaltada ya que la había tomado de sorpresa, se volteó y vio a un joven pelirrojo, sus ojos eran azul hielo, de piel blanca, llevaba puesta una pijama naranja con líneas azules en los costados tanto de la playera como los pantalones "así es, de pura casualidad no la ha visto"

"Pues" pensó un momento "no, no la he visto" negó con la cabeza

"Seguiré buscando gracias joven" hizo una reverencia "por cierto joven, mejor ya arreglese que el desayuno está casi listo" sonrió y el pelirrojo asintió

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una de las habitaciones se encontraba una joven dormida, pero el sonido de una voz la despertó. Con la almohada se cubrió el rostro para intentar dormir un poco más, pero no lo logró así que aventó la almohada molesta a un lado descubriendo su cara, con una mano talló sus ojos y los abrió lentamente, poco a poco se fue sentando en la cama y estiró sus brazos. Dio un largo bostezo y se fue acercando a la orilla, se sentó para luego buscar a oscuras sus zapatos, al encontrarlos se los puso. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta donde lentamente giro la perilla para asomar su cabeza, giro para un lado y luego para el otro entonces vio a la señora hablando con Yuriy así que por intuición supo que la estaba buscando. Salió del cuarto caminando en dirección de la señora

"¿Me está buscando?" preguntó adivinando sus intenciones

"Jovencita Kira" exclamó volteándose, ella era de piel blanca, tenía unos ojos rojos oscuro, su cabello era completamente negro excepto por las puntas que eran de un rojo intenso, llevaba una falda negra que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, una blusa amarrada de su cuello dejando al aire su espalda y unos converses negros "la he estado buscando por un buen rato… ¿Dónde estaba?" preguntó preocupada viendo de arriba abajo a la joven

"En la habitación durmiendo un rato" señaló la habitación

"Sabes Kira…cada quien tiene su habitación no entiendo porque duermes en cualquier habitación" dijo Yuriy

"No es de tu incumbencia" lo miró fríamente

"Bien, no me meto más" se metió en su habitación

"Jovencita, debo llevarla a que se arregle" le vio la cara "tienes una cara niña, será mejor que tomes una ducha rápida para tener una buena apariencia en el desayuno" la tomó del brazo y la jaló a su habitación

"Ni que fuera un gran desayuno" susurró

"No debe decir eso…hoy viene su padre" intentó animar la señora, llegaron a su habitación y entraron. Las cortinas ya estaban abiertas y todo estaba perfectamente arreglado

"Y eso que tiene de importancia…si fuera mi padre nunca me habría dejado aquí"

"Mejor no piense en eso" fue al armario y sacó ropa de lo más elegante, una blusa negra de manga larga, una falda que le llegaba al piso pero con una abertura hasta la rodilla y unas botas negras que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla

"Tienes razón" agarró la ropa "me meto a bañar, cuando salga voy al comedor" indicó y se encerró en el baño. No tardó mucho en acabar de bañarse y arreglarse, se amarró el pelo en una coleta alta y se dejó un mechón enfrente. Al terminar se vio una vez más en el espejo y dejó salir un suspiro. Le disgustaba tener que ver a aquella persona a la que llamaba 'padre', ella nunca lo trató como tal y más porque el no ejerció su papel de figura paterna…a la edad de 5 años la dejó a cargo de su abuelo, Voltaire Hiwatari, después de eso nunca más se preocupó por ella. Como esta vez solo iba a visitar a su abuelo por cosas de negocios, solamente…a Kira parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo. Salió de su cuarto dirigiéndose al comedor, bajó las escaleras y volteó a mano derecha donde había una gran mesa rectangular, en la cabeza estaba Voltaire, a su derecha divisó a su padre y a mano izquierda la silla que le correspondía a ella. Caminó con la mirada baja hasta llegar a su lugar y tomó asiento

"Kira…llegas tarde para el desayuno" regañó el anciano

"Perdón, es que tuve cosas más importantes que hacer" respondió sarcásticamente

"No me hables en ese tono" la miró fuertemente

"Yo solo digo la verdad" cerró los ojos y apareció una media sonrisa en su rostro

"Más tarde te atendrás a las consecuencias" amenazó, pero Kira no quitó su sonrisa

"Si claro" susurró, pero sintió que alguien le daba un codazo

"Ya deja de hacerlo enojar Kira" susurró el joven pelirrojo a su lado

"Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te metas Ivanov" dijo enojada

"Como quieras…pero no olvides que te lo advertí"

"Hmp" se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, ignorando a su alrededor

"No ha cambiado en nada cierto Voltaire" dijo el hombre viendo a Kira

"En nada, aun me pregunto como la soporto" la volteó a ver discretamente y dejó salir un suspiro

"Se parece a su hermano" comenzó a decir "sus miradas son idénticas, su forma de ser, sus facciones…todo"

"Estás equivocado, no se parecen por un pequeño detalle" interrumpió "Kira nunca ha sentido sentimiento alguno…pero Kai tiene cierta debilidad, a veces lo noto en su mirada o en su actitud. Aún no logro descifrar que ocurre pero es débil en una forma comparado con Kira"

"Por cierto" dijo el padre viendo toda la mesa "¿dónde está Kai?" preguntó extrañado de no verlo

"Dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes con una persona" respondió 'a menos que eso sea, si eso debe ser…Kai debe estar haciendo un negocio…conociendo a Kai es lo más seguro' pensaba el anciano mientras servían el desayuno. Como siempre en el transcurso del desayuno no hubo plática alguna, era un silencio parcial ya que se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos y los platos chocando entre sí.

"Bien Voltaire, no tengo mucho tiempo esta vez así que porque no vamos a nuestros negocios" rompió el silencio el hombre con una seria expresión en su rostro

"De acuerdo…todos pueden retirarse" ordenó Voltaire a los jóvenes que estaban en la mesa

"Como sea" Kira se levantó e inmediatamente salió de la habitación, seguida de Yuriy y otros 3 chicos

"Entonces Voltaire" llamó la atención del anciano quien se había molestado nuevamente por el comentario de Kira "¿como va todo en el negocio?"

"Perfecto, todo está perfecto" respondió seguro de sí mismo

"Debí suponerlo, por lo que veo la gente cada vez te contrata más" puso una cara de satisfacción

"Así es, nuestros trabajos son tan perfectos que nadie lo nota" se recargó en la gran silla

"Resultó ser de gran ayuda ¿no?" dijo refiriéndose a Kira

"Se podría decir, es una chica rebelde…creo que ya te percataste de eso" cerró los ojos "hoy enviaré al chico nuevo, claro que ella lo acompañará"

"Te aseguro que es bueno en lo que hace" sonrió y se cruzó de brazos

"¿Tienes su archivo?" preguntó el anciano

"Así es" agarró su fólder y lo abrió "Rei Kon, nacionalidad china, edad 16 años" leyó y le entregó los papeles

"Interesante" tomó las hojas y comenzó a leer detenidamente

"Creo que yo me paso a retirar Voltaire, tengo trabajo que hacer" se paró de la silla

"Mañana a primera hora haré que Kira me entregue el reporte del chico, después te hablaré" dijo sin dejar de leer

"Por mi está bien…hasta luego" se despidió y salió dejando a Voltaire solo en el comedor, al salir estaban los chicos

"Adiós chicos, te cuidas Kira" le sonrió, pero solo recibió una mirada fría de su parte

"Hasta luego señor" dijeron los 4 chicos al unísono, y el mayordomo le abrió la puerta

"Vamos a entrenar" ordenó Kira a los chicos

"Kira" se escuchó una voz llamar estrictamente a la joven

"¿Qué ocurre Voltaire?" preguntó sin voltear

"Tenemos un nuevo recluta, así que espéralo no tardará más de 5 minutos en llegar"

"De acuerdo señor" y se encaminó a la puerta, el timbre no tardó en sonar y ella salió a ver al chico nuevo, era de piel poco bronceada, pelo largo color azabache, ojos color ámbar, de complexión delgada. De muy bien ver, al llegar y ver a Kira sonrió, pero la joven no mostró ninguna señal de alegría

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rei Kon" saludó amablemente

"Bien, te estaba esperando" dijo fríamente y se dio la vuelta para entrar a la mansión

"Por lo menos puedo saber tu nombre" comentó algo molesto por la actitud de la chica

"Kira, Hiwatari Kira" respondió y abrió la puerta para que entrara

"Lindo nombre" dijo en voz baja, pero ella lo escuchó e hizo una mueca de desagrado

"Supongo que ya debes saber donde es tu habitación"

"Ehm, si, el señor Voltaire ya me explicó todo" y comenzó a subir las escaleras

"En ese caso, te espero en la sala de entrenamiento" se puso en marcha y desapareció por una puerta debajo de las escaleras

"Bien, Kira" dijo "en que demonios me metí" se reclamó "espero sobrevivir a esta" siguió caminando a una habitación donde entró, era simple, tenía una cama individual, un baño propio, un pequeño escritorio al lado de la cama, y un closet al lado de la puerta. Aventó su maleta en la cama y se recostó por un momento descansando sus ojos

TBC…

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

Bien, hasta aquí llegue esta vez u.u no es mucho, pero es algo ¿no? ya dije tengo bloqueo mental por lo tanto no salió muy bien T.T espero que para el próximo capítulo ya no escriba tanta babosada xD bien me pongo a responder los reviews

**Fujisaki Yami: **bien, aquí está la continuación…espero te guste, y pues Kai y Rei tardaran un poquitín en salir como pareja, pero no desesperéis n.n

**V K-098: **si, sangre sangre! xD bien aun no les diré quien es el ángel, pero pronto lo averiguarán n.n me gusta dejarlos en suspenso, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, pero intentaré actualizar más rápido…ojala te guste el cap

**AlexiaLKLR: **no es nada habértelo dedicado, tranquila también continuaré el otro de eso no te preocupes, nos estamos viendo…espero te guste el cap ;)

**Aniat Hikoui:** como ya dije el ángel será revelado más adelante, bien espero te guste el cap n.n vaya a la gente le gusta el gore ne?...justo como a mi OvO

**Agumon girl: **que bueno que te gusto sis! ya sabes que me gusta dejar a la gente en suspenso…ese es uno de mis defectos xD espero te guste el cap n.n

**H.fanel.K: **tu tranquila, puedes tardarte el tiempo que quieras en poner review n.n no hay problema, el asesino ya lo verán con su tiempo, pero para quitarlas de dudas no es Rei…bien leeré tus fics y también actualizaré pronto el de la mansión espero te guste el cap

Esos son todos los reviews, no se olviden de dejarme uno n.n ya que con ellos mi bloqueo se va temporalmente OwO jeje, sin más que decir, hasta la próxima…ciao

**...-.-.Kira Hiwatari Ivanov de Fujimiya.-.-...**


	3. El reto

Disclamer: todos lo saben, pero por si acaso lo pongo…beyblade no me pertenece, yo solo tomo prestado a los lindos monitos que

Bien, otro fic que tardo en actualizar, si seré tardada...gomen es que en la vacaciones la inspiración también toma un rato libre...pero en fin, empecemos n.n

Disclamer: todos lo saben, pero por si acaso lo pongo…beyblade no me pertenece, yo solo tomo prestado a los lindos monitos que salen en la serie

Parejas:

BrianxYuriy

KaixRei

TakaoxMax

Diálogos "…"

Pensamientos '…'

Notas (…)

Aclaración: este fic contiene sangre y ai-shonen (yaoi)

Dedicatoria: este fic está dedicado a AlexiaLKLR y a H.fanel.K, ambas por su apoyo n.n

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

**Capítulo 3**

**El reto**

**Por Kira**

"Bien, Kira" dijo "en que demonios me metí" se reclamó "espero sobrevivir a esta" siguió caminando a una habitación donde entró, era simple, tenía una cama individual, un baño propio, un pequeño escritorio al lado de la cama, y un closet al lado de la puerta. Aventó su maleta en la cama y se recostó por un momento descansando sus ojos 'será mejor apurarme, no quiero hacerla enojar, parece estricta' pensó y se levantó. Salió del cuarto con paso apresurado y justo como le indicó Voltaire entró en una puerta escondida debajo de un cuadro. Bajó por las empinadas escaleras iluminada por unas cuantas velas, y dieron a una habitación amplia, muy iluminada, en esta había subdivisiones con aparatos de extraño ver. Siguió observando el lugar y vio a Kira con otros 4 chicos, así que decidió ir a ver

"Pensé que ya te habías arrepentido y estabas de camino a casa" comentó con un tono irónico

"Ya quisiera tener una casa" respondió "y yo no me arrepiento de mis decisiones" Kira sonrió, los cuatro chicos se voltearon a ver entre sí sorprendidos por la reacción de la chica, pocas veces la veían sonreír de esa manera, si lo hacía era por haber hecho un comentario sarcástico

"Me gusta tu forma de ser" con una mano le indicó que se formara con los otros chicos "el es el nuevo recluta de la asociación Hiwatari...les presento a Rei Kon" el chico dio unos pasos al frente y dio media vuelta para ver a los demás chicos e hizo una reverencia

"Mucho gusto, Rei Kon" saludó amablemente, los demás lo miraron fijamente y Kira les dirigió una mirada fría esperando a que se presentaran

"Por lo que veo, necesitan un rato para conocerse" comenzó a hablar la chica con un tono divertido, ya que sabía como molestar a los chicos "así que los dejo, nos vemos en 10 minutos junto al simulador" se fue, sin darles tiempo para que se comenzaran a quejar. El pelilavanda hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos muy molesto, el pelirrojo vio a Rei de pies a cabeza

'Me pregunto, que tendrá él para haber sido seleccionado por Voltaire' pensó sin quitar su vista un momento de chico, quien no entendía porque lo miraba de tal forma.

"Sergei" rompió el silencio un chico rubio, quien después de presentarse, si se le podía decir presentación solo decir su nombre, comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde había ido Kira. El pequeño que estaba al lado, caminó sin decir nada...cuando llegó a la altura del chino, lo volteó a ver fríamente

"Ivan" y se siguió de largo. Rei los vio extrañamente, realmente eran de pocas palabras, ahora entendía porque Kira le había dicho que le gustaba su forma de ser, debía ser frío ante los demás chicos o de lo contrario podrían tomarlo por un débil.

"Mucho gusto, Yuriy" dijo el pelirrojo interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chino.

"Rei Kon, igualmente" hizo una reverencia, y oyó como el chico se alejaba también, solo quedaba el chico pelilavanda quien no tenía intenciones de presentarse, ya que se encaminó con los demás chicos "¿no puedo saber tú nombre?" cuestionó el chico, el otro extrañado se volvió para encarar al chino

"Boris" le dirigió una mirada superior, indicándole que le tuviera respeto

"No fue tan difícil decirlo verdad Boris" dijo en un tono burlón y comenzó a caminar siendo el quien se seguía de largo, dejándolo en un shock. Nadie le había hablado de ese tono, solo Kira, pero de ahí en adelante...nadie. Quien se creía el para hablarle con esa entonación. Cerró los puños y comenzó a seguir el chino, no perdió un detalle de lo que hacía, mientras maldecía entre dientes. Llegaron donde estaban los demás

"Vaya, ni 10 minutos tardaron" comentó Kira esperando a que se alinearan "entonces, veamos que puedes hacer Kon, frente a ti tienes a la mejor máquina de simulaciones de la corporación Biovolt" la señaló con una sonrisa sádica "hasta el momento nadie ha pasado hasta la etapa final de la simulación, el máximo record entre los chicos es al nivel 8...de los 10 que hay" volteó para la derecha y presionó un botón que abrió la compuerta de la gigantesca máquina.

"Kira" interrumpió Boris "si me permites, quiero ser el primero en entrar" pidió, quería hacerle ver a Rei que era el mejor y no se debía meter con el.

"Tendrás que ir después de Rei, quiero ver sus habilidades antes que nada" contestó, vio como el pelilavanda se cruzaba de brazos nuevamente y cerraba los ojos murmurando un 'demonios, me las pagará'.

"Eso significa que voy primero" aclaró el chino, Kira asintió con la cabeza.

"No te lo pondré algo muy difícil, ya que aún no estás familiarizado con el simulador" se acercó a una consola e hizo unos cuantos ajustes. "De acuerdo, lo único que tienes que hacer, es pasar por este escenario especial sin ser detectado por los infrarrojos, evitar que se activen las trampas, y sobre todo que los detectores de movimiento ubicados en ciertos puntos te detecten. En pocas palabras, tienes que pasar sin ser detectado" finalizó poniendo énfasis en las últimas 3 palabras

"Vaya, pensé que sería algo más complicado" se bufó el pelinegro, Kira volvió a reír

"¿Crees que será fácil?" inquirió

"Hmp, mi especialidad es pasar desapercibido, eso no es nada para mi" sonrió confiado, pero en segundos cambió su mirada por una más analítica, al parecer estaba listo para entrar.

"Entonces, adelante" indicó la pelinegra, los demás chicos estaban atentos a la pantalla que a un lado de ellos se encontraba, que estaba instalada en el ángulo perfecto para ver toda la habitación, y por ende todo lo que se llevaba a cabo dentro de la misma.

"¿Tu crees que lo lograra?" preguntó en un susurro Yuriy a Boris

"Tendremos que ver, ni que fuera adivino para saber si lo logrará o no" lo miró fríamente a lo cual el pelirrojo respondió con un puchero

"Pero no me tienes que responder así, que culpa tengo yo de que el tenga agallas para enfrentarte" sonrió "vamos, no te lo tomes tan en serio, serás el próximo en entrar al simulador, ahí le demostraras quien manda" le guiñó un ojo y le dio una palmada en la espalda

"No es necesario que lo digas, el aprenderá por las buenas o las malas a respetarme" sonrió maliciosamente.

"¡Ahora!" exclamó Kira interrumpiendo su plática y haciendo que todos voltearan a la pantalla para ver las habilidades del chico nuevo.

'Me pregunto que tan bueno será este chico, no dudo un instante de sus habilidades' pensó Ivan, cuando entró por primera vez en la corporación Biovolt se sentía muy vulnerable, en ese momento Kira aun no era quien decidía quien entraba y quien no. Por lo que expertos en ciertos campos hacían las pruebas para entrar a la corporación, por mínima expresión de miedo te tachaban de débil. Ivan logró entrar tragándose el miedo que sentía y concentrándose en las distintas actividades que le hacían. Por eso logró entrar a la corporación, pero se sentía nervioso de ver al chico nuevo tener tanta confianza de sí mismo, teniendo un reto fácil de decir pero no fácil de lograr. Menos en el simulador, al no conocer los símbolos de la máquina no sabía que estaba en el nivel más difícil, de la primera misión.

"La va a superar" habló finalmente Kira "este chico es bueno, ya vi porque Voltaire me pidió que viera su condición" estaba cruzada de brazos viendo fijamente la pantalla

"¿Por qué tan segura Kira?" preguntó una voz, el joven se aproximo a donde estaban los chicos

"Vaya Kai" dijo algo sorprendida, según tenía entendido el regresaba en la noche por unos negocios que tenía pendientes "solo mira la determinación que tiene para llegar al final de la prueba, su agilidad, todo lo tiene perfectamente calculado" en la pantalla se veía a Rei, caminando despacio, observando detalladamente cada parte de la habitación, se tomaba su tiempo para hacer cada movimiento, los censores apenas detectaban algún movimiento. Se detuvo en seco, había llegado a la sección de infrarrojos, sus ojos se volvieron afilados y examinaron todo, tomó unos segundos y comenzó a moverse con gran agilidad entre los infrarrojos, ninguno lo rozó, ni mucho menos lo tocó.

"Lo hizo perfectamente bien" dijo impresionado Sergei

"Y lo más increíble es que no tiene una sola gota de sudor" continuó enlistando Ivan

"Tienes razón Kira, puede que lo logre" reafirmó Kai "y... ¿quién se supone que es ese chico?" preguntó algo apenado, nadie le había informado de el ingreso de un alumno nuevo

"Se llama Rei Kon" respondió Yuriy acercándose a donde estaban los 2 hermanos. "Para que negarlo que si tiene potencial" añadió

"A que te refieres con eso Ivanov" reclamó el pelilavanda cerrando su puño y con una vena sobresaltando en su frente

"Nada, que el si puede ser de ayuda para la corporación" dijo sin quitar la vista de la pantalla

'En que piensas abuelo, al traer a un chico como él aquí' se preguntaba Kira, sin conocer nada de él, en su registro no venía nada referente a sus habilidades, ni de haber trabajado en una empresa similar a Biovolt. Una alarma sonó, Rei había terminado la misión sin ser detectado.

"Tal como lo dijiste Kira, lo logró" comentó Kai, ella asintió sorprendida y sonrió. El bicolor se quedó estático al ver esa sonrisa, al igual que lo habían hecho los chicos anteriormente, volteó a ver a Yuriy y el subió los hombros indicando que tampoco sabía lo que pasaba

"¿Y bien?" preguntó el chino "eso fue demasiado fácil" soltó un suspiro, y se percató de la presencia del chico bicolor, lo miró esperando que reaccionara y se presentara

"Vaya, no lo hiciste nada mal Kon" lo volteó a ver muy intimidante, el siguió viendo al chico. "Perdón, no los presenté...Kai, el es Rei Kon...Rei, el es Kai Hiwatari"

"Mucho gusto Kon" saludó amablemente el bicolor

"Lo mismo digo, ¿dijiste Hiwatari?" preguntó, lo que el sabía, era que Kira también era Hiwatari, y para que decir de su abuelo.

"Si lo soy, y ya se lo que piensas...si somos familia" respondió y suspiró

"Ya veo, perdón por la pregunta, seguro todos te la hacen" se rascó la nuca algo apenado, y mostró su colmillo que llamó mucho la atención del bicolor

"Demasiada charla y poco entrenamiento" interrumpió Boris "me toca entrar a mi al simulador" le recordó a Kira

"No me lo tienes que repetir, lo tengo presente" nuevamente se volteó a la consola del simulador "bien...tu te quedaste en la misión 5, nivel A"

"Si ya lo se, a mi tampoco me lo tienes que repetir" contestó muy molesto, estaba enojada y tenía que sacar todo ese enojo, pero sobre todo tenía que hacerle ver al chico nuevo que era superior a él y por eso debía respetarlo

"Me respondiste" dijo Kira en un tono tan frío que cualquiera se petrificaría con solo oírlo, pero el pelilavanda estaba más que acostumbrado a escuchar que usara ese tono con él

"¿Yo a ti?" soltó una carcajada "algún problema con eso" una risa burlona apareció en su rostro, conocía las consecuencias pero aún así le gustaba molestar a la chica.

"Hmp, solo por eso irás al final" dijo finalmente, saliendo como siempre triunfadora de las discusiones. Todos los demás veían en silencio la discusión, mejor guardar silencio a tener problemas con Kira después

"Entonces, Yuriy tu irás primero, después Ivan, Sergei y al último tu Boris" concluyó "yo tengo cosas de que hablar con Kai, así que los dejo solos...Rei tu ven con nosotros" indicó.

"De acuerdo" dijo Sergei "y después ¿qué hacemos?" no tardarían mas de 2 horas en terminar el entrenamiento

"Pues hagan lo que quieran, pero los quiero ver a todos a las 8 en el comedor principal, que tengo que entregarles las nuevas misiones" comenzó a caminar seguida de los 2 chicos.

"Que esperamos, acabemos rápido" apresuró Ivan, los 3 chicos accedieron por las buenas y por las malas. Los 3 caminaron de vuelta a la parte superior de la mansión, salieron por la puerta de debajo de las escaleras.

"¡Jovencita Kira!" exclamó una señora "la estaba buscando el Señor Hiwatari, dice que la quiere ver en su oficina" habló algo agitada "dice que es importante"

"Ahora que quiere ese anciano" dijo enfadada "dile que voy en un momento, tengo un asunto que atender antes" comenzó a caminar nuevamente, seguida de los otros dos

"Se ve que no te llevas bien con tu abuelo" rompió el silencio Rei. Kira hizo una mueca de desagrado y siguió caminando en completo silencio, llegaron frente a una enorme puerta de madera, tenía tallada en medio la inicial H y los bordes eran de oro. Algo típico de las mansiones Hiwatari, los 3 entraron, dentro había una mesa rectangular de varios metros de largo.

"Supuse que vendrías aquí Kira, tenemos que hablar inmediatamente" habló una persona en la cabecera "y no acepto un no, si desean pueden quedarse" dijo refiriéndose a los dos chicos.

"Pues ya no me queda de otra" se resignó Kira, molesta caminó a un lado de su abuelo, Kai se sentó del otro lado, por lo que Rei se quedó indeciso viendo al lado de quien sentarse, al ver el rostro de la joven decidió ir al lado de Kai

"Y bien...para que me necesitas" dijo muy molesta la pelinegra

TBC...

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

Si T.T tienen todo el derecho de pegarme ToT gomen nasai u.u no tengo excusa para haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero pues tuve una horrible escasez de ideas TwT y por eso no pude escribir nada de nada . aunque creo que lo que importa es que actualice no? ñ.ñ'

Ahora no tengo tiempo de responder reviews, y cabe mencionar que ia no se si se pueden responder reviews VoV por lo que solo mencionaré a aquellos que me dejaron reviews y les agradezco que tomen el tiempo de leer este fic n.n

**Ashayan Anik**

**Fujisaki Yami**

**Shalimar Kurts and Kevin McLen**

**Agumon girl**

**EL Cuau Campeon**

**H.fanel.K**

**zucka**

**Cloy Kaiba Ivanov Black**

Muchas gracias por dejar reviews TwT me inspiran a seguir n.n pues espero les guste este cap y pues por si acaso respondo sus reviews dejando un review para mi misma xDD así que ia saben donde ver las respuestas a sus reviews n.n entonces, espero dejen un review y nos vemos pronto, eso espero TwT ia estoy recuperando las ideas jeje.


	4. El Siguiente Nivel

Bien, otro fic que tardo en actualizar, si seré tardada

Pues después de un largo rato sin actualizar, creo que por fin estoy lista para seguir n.n he tenido uno que otro lío n.n' pero ya salí y vengo preparada para dar lo mejor de mi! o espero les guste este cap n.n y sin más que decir a escribir! °o°

Disclamer: todos lo saben, pero por si acaso lo pongo…beyblade no me pertenece, yo solo tomo prestado a los lindos monitos que salen en la serie

Parejas:

BrianxYuriy

KaixRei

TakaoxMax

Diálogos "…"

Pensamientos '…'

Notas (…)

Aclaración: este fic contiene sangre y ai-shonen (yaoi)

Dedicatoria: este fic está dedicado a AlexiaLKLR y a H.fanel.K, ambas por su apoyo n.n

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

**Capítulo 4**

"**El siguiente nivel"**

**Por Kira**

"Y bien...para que me necesitas" dijo muy molesta la pelinegra

"No me digas que olvidaste lo que ocurrió la otra noche" cuestionó, centrando su vista sobre la joven quien sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo

'Demonios, supongo que no puedo salir de esta, será mejor que mande a estos dos a otro lugar' volteó a ver a su hermano "Kai, puedes llevarte a Kon a recorrer la mansión, yo los alcanzó en un rato" su tono parecía de una orden no un favor

"De acuerdo" aceptó, supuso que una riña se acercaba entre ellos dos, como siempre "vamos Kon"

"Con permiso señor Hiwatari" hizo una reverencia y salió con Kai algo preocupado

"Y bien, vas a hablar o prefieres que te castigue" su mirada intimidaría a cualquiera, pero Kira estaba acostumbrada, desde que había salido de la abadía ya no le tenía miedo a su abuelo

"¿Qué se te hace más fácil?" preguntó sarcásticamente

"Para ti y para mi, es mucho más fácil hablar y lo sabes" respondió tranquilo "aunque claro si tu quieres tomamos la otra opción y no tienes que explicarme nada de porque huiste sin decirme nada" se levantó y caminó hacia una gran ventana que daba al patio de la mansión, entrecruzo sus manos detrás suyo, mientras Kira volteaba su asiento para verlo

"Entonces prefiero el castigo, en fin no tengo nada que explicarte de porqué huí de la mansión, pero ahora tengo que atender al joven Kon, así que pospongámoslo" se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia la puerta sin esperar más palabras del anciano

"Solo dime una cosa" habló "¿qué te parece el chico nuevo?" cuestionó esperando una respuesta aceptable

"Aún estoy observando su rendimiento, pero por el momento creo que será muy bueno, me gustó su forma de ser" sonrió maliciosamente "tiene mucho potencial" fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la gran habitación, Hiwatari se quedó mirando por la ventana 'eso espero, ya que tuve que hacer mucho para encontrarlo'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Ya te asignaron un cuarto?" preguntó Kai al chino, comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta principal

"Si, en el primer piso" respondió "y ehm, ¿de qué tamaño es la mansión?" comenzó a cuestionar, no sabía muy bien de que hablar con aquel joven

"Ahora lo verás, entonces, ya conoces la sala de entrenamiento, las habitaciones son básicamente lo mismo, así que no pasaremos por el primer piso" parecía que había hablado en voz alta "¿Rei Kon?" llamó la atención del chico quien estaba embobado viendo la obra que estaba colgada en las paredes

"Si" respondió y dando unos pasos largos alcanzó al ruso quien estaba algo adelantado "Kai Hiwatari si no me equivoco"

"Estas en lo correcto, lamentablemente me tocó ser Hiwatari" cerró los puños y se notó una mueva de disgusto al pronunciar su apellido

"¿Eso es bueno o malo?" lo miró extrañado 'que daría por ser parte de esta familia, seguramente gozan de muchas cosas que los demás no tienen en este lugar' pensó

"Pésimo, por ser familia debemos ser mejores que todos, y para lograrlo uno debe hacer muchos sacrificios...pero mejor no hablemos de eso" estaban en la puerta principal donde se veían pasar personas de un lado para otro

"¿Porqué no esperamos a Kira?...debe estar en camino" aseguró sonriendo mientras se apoyaba en la pared

"Je por lo que veo tienes buen oído, pues que más queda" dijo sin ánimos, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos como era su costumbre 'demonios, este tal Kon tiene bien desarrollados sus sentidos, y por lo que vi en el simulador también tiene buenos reflejos, será una buena competencia' se hizo una pequeña curvatura en sus labios reflejando satisfacción, era hora de encontrar un rival digno

"Se puede saber ¿qué hacen aquí?" se escuchó la firme voz de la chica pelinegra. Se paró en medio de los dos esperando una respuesta clara

"Fue por mi culpa" dio un paso adelante el chino "perdón, yo le dije que te esperáramos ya que escuche la puerta de la oficina cerrarse y pensé que ya venías en camino" bajó la cabeza esperando una reprimenda de la joven

"¿Escuchaste la puerta?" reaccionó de la misma forma que su hermano "pero la puerta está fácil a unos 50 metros de donde estamos"

"Dígamos que he entrenado mi oído muy bien, desde pequeño he tenido que huir de ciertas personas, entonces tuve que aprender a escuchar muy bien y también a pasar desapercibido para que no me atraparan" explicó el ojidorado

"Eso explica el porqué pasaste perfectamente por el simulador" habló consigo misma "bien, es hora de seguir probando tus habilidades" abrió una de las puertas principales y espero a que los dos chicos la siguieran. Comenzaron a caminar por un pequeño camino que parecía rodeaba la mansión, atrás de la mansión se extendía todo un bosque y poco a poco se fueron adentrando a él.

"¿Tán rápido lo vas a llevar a esa prueba?" cuestionó Kai "je seguramente si Boris se entera va a hacer todo un capricho" se burló

"El no se va a enterar, es más, nadie se puede enterar" aclaró de una vez "bien hemos llegado" se paró en seco, frente suyo había una pared cubierta totalmente de enredaderas, parecía el final de la mansión pero no era así

"Puedo saber ¿qué es este lugar?" preguntó Kon algo asustado, sentía que algo no estaba bien, o porqué nadie se debía enterar de que estaban ahí. Retrocedió un paso, Kira y Kai se dieron cuenta

"No te preocupes Kon, es solo un edificio especial para entrenar, en cambio del simulador todo se programa desde aquí afuera y todo el interior esta lleno de trampas, armas, detectores, nada aquí es falso como en el simulador...el objetivo de este edificio es llegar a la cima sin ser detectado, esos son los niveles básicos" aclaró y camino hacia la pared, buscó entre las enredaderas un botón, al encontrarlo lo presionó y del suelo salió una consola, oprimió otros botones y una puerta se abrió de su lado izquierdo

"¿Cuáles son los niveles superiores?" cuestionó otra vez Kon, si iba a trabajar para ellos quería saber lo más posible

"Bien" intervino Kai "supongo sabrás lo que hace nuestra asociación" el chino asintió "lo primero que debemos ver es que los nuevos reclutas sepan pasar por lugares llenos de cosas como nuestros simuladores, después tenemos que asegurarnos que no se van a arrepentir así que los niveles superiores ya son simulaciones parecidas a las misiones que tendrán una vez que sean aceptados..." miró a Kira y ella asintió

"Quieres decir que empezaremos a matar gente" finalizó Rei y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda

"Más bien a matar hologramas" aclaró la joven, sabía que si quería ver el potencial del chino esa era la única forma, como más rápido supieran de lo que era capaz, más rápido lo mandarían en misiones "entonces... ¿estás listo?" cuestionó acercándose a la puerta "vamos adentro" ordenó, ella entró primero seguida de Kai y por último Kon, quien estaba empezando a sudar pequeñas gotas. El interior no estaba iluminado, conforme caminaban la luz que entraba por la puerta iba desapareciendo, hasta que el chino sorpresivamente chocó contra algo

"Oh, yo lo siento, no vi por donde iba" se disculpó e hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa, pasaron unos segundos y no escuchó una respuesta. Se incorporó y con una mano tocó lo que estaba enfrente suyo, intentó acostumbrarse a la oscuridad e inspeccionó de arriba abajo la figura, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver un gancho lleno de sangre hasta arriba que detenía aquella cosa. Dio un paso para atrás y golpeó con otra bolsa, volteó rápidamente y era idéntica a la primera sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, no supo cuando ni donde perdió a Hiwatari, dio un giro de 360 grados a su alrededor para inspeccionar el lugar '¿Dónde se habrá metido Kai? porque no me percate de que el ya no estaba frente mío... este cuarto esta lleno de sacos, no puedo asegurar que contienen, y tengo miedo de averiguarlo, tienen el tamaño perfecto para meter a una persona así...pero...no creo que guarden los cadáveres de las personas' con su mirada buscó una pared cercana, caminando con cuidado esquivaba los costales hasta que logró tocar algo sólido, debía ser la pared 'bien, ahora debo seguir la pared hasta encontrar la salida de este lugar, mmm ahora que lo pienso...esto podría ser una prueba. Pero no entiendo de lo que se trata' cerró los ojos y se quedó completamente quieto, bajó el sonido de su respiración y puso total atención a escuchar y a olfatear. 'Sólo escucho gotas caer supongo será de los costales, y logro percibir una aroma distinta a la de los costales, me pregunto si la sigo a donde me llevara' comenzó a caminar buscando de donde provenía ese olor. Con la mirada totalmente acostumbrada a la oscuridad no tuvo problema alguno en ver los costales, solo se basaba en lo que su nariz le decía, pronto vio algo raro en la pared, colocó un poco de presión y se abrió una puerta. Segundos después la habitación completa se iluminó

"Vaya, vaya...muy bien hecho Kon" escuchó una voz salir de entre la oscuridad del pasillo a donde daba la puerta -"quieres decirme ¿qué sentido usaste para ubicar donde estábamos?" salió la joven con una sonrisa

"Pues mi olfato y la vista para no chocar contra estas cosas" se congeló un momento, ya se le habían olvidado los costales, ahora que estaba iluminado podría ver mejor lo que eran...aunque la pregunta era ¿quería saber que eran esos costales?

"No te preocupes Kon" escuchó una voz detrás suyo "no son cuerpos si es lo que piensas" volteó y era el joven Hiwatari quien mantenía su semblante serio

"Entonces... ¿qué son?" inquirió a ambos hermanos

"Todo a su tiempo Kon, todo a su tiempo" respondió Kira restándole importancia al asunto "aprobaste la primera prueba, es hora de seguir con nuestro recorrido, ahora si...vamos a la diversión" una sonrisa algo sádica se mostró en su rostro, se adentró al corredor donde se iban prendiendo las luces conforme pasaban, esta vez el chino iba en medio.

'A veces esta chica me da miedo, nunca se lo que realmente pasa por su cabeza...por un lado todo mundo se extraña cuando sonríe, eso me indica que es una chica seria al igual que su hermano...y en ocasiones puede parecer una lunática...cada vez me pregunto mas veces ¿Cómo vine a dar aquí?' el chico se sentía confundido por la actitud de todas las personas que vivían en aquella mansión.

"Es que acaso huelo miedo, Kon" preguntó en voz baja Kai

"No se de que hablas Hiwatari, ¿porqué debería tener miedo?" siguió la conversación en voz baja con el joven ruso

"Pues te noto más tenso que antes, sentías más confianza de tus habilidades ahora parece que dudas de ellas" aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa

"Debes estar bromeando, yo nunca dudaría de lo que soy capaz de hacer, no por nada vine a este lugar" reclamó intentando no ser muy obvio ante la chica

"En este lugar a lo único que vienes es a ser la misma muerte, ¿qué deseas probar con ser una persona que va matando sin una razón para si mismo, solo por el capricho de alguien más, la venganza de los demás?" cuestionó, el ruso no estaba seguro de porque le decía esas cosas al otro joven, pero sabía que había una razón para eso aunque aun no la comprendiera perfectamente.

"Yo tengo mis motivos personales, por lo tanto yo vengo a dar lo mejor de mi para poderme quedar en este lugar" respondió, se dio media vuelta para encarar al joven, quien se sorprendió de tal reacción

"Ya dejen de discutir ustedes dos, se los diré una sola vez...no se metan en asuntos personales, o quedaran inmediatamente fuera de este lugar...y para ti Kai, deja de molestar a los nuevos o te quedarás entrenando con los demás" dijo claramente la chica en un tono duro, alzó la mano derecha y empujó un ladrillo de la pared, inmediatamente una puerta se abrió del lado izquierdo "vamos a seguir, y espero que no sigan hablando de tonterías" avanzó por el nuevo corredor que se encontraba completamente iluminado, al final se veía una puerta de metal muy asegurada. La chica se detuvo y con una de sus manos hizo una señal de que se detuvieran

"Demonios" habló Kai disgustado "no me digas está activado el sistema de seguridad" preguntó a la chica, aunque sabía que lo más seguro era que el edificio si tuviera todas las alarmas prendidas

"Estás en lo correcto Kai" se agachó y agarró un poco de polvo del suelo, acto seguido lo lanzo frente suyo, efectivamente estaban activados los infrarrojos "bien Kon, este es tu momento para mostrar lo que puedes hacer...si uno de estos infrarrojos te detecta el Señor Hiwatari se entera que nosotros entramos, y te aseguro tu primera estadía en los calabozos" dijo como si fuera lo más normal.

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

Si si ya se que me quieren matar los que han leído este fic XD perdón por la actualización tan pero tan tarde pero la inspiración no mas no llegaba ;; les aseguro que lo demás ya lo tengo planeado así que espero traerles pronto mas actualizaciones de mis otros fics y de este :P

Pos quiero agradecer a las personas que leen mi fic y dejan su review .

**Alexa Hiwatari**

**the life is a dream**

**H.fanel.K**

Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado, espero sus reviews . que me inspiran a seguir nOn

**...-.-.Kira Hiwatari Ivanov de Fujimiya.-.-...**


	5. ¿Prueba superada?

Pues después de un largo rato sin actualizar, creo que por fin estoy lista para seguir n

Vaya vaya xD cada vez me tardo más en actualizar, perdón! pero pues no había tenido tiempo, ni inspiración, pero bueno esta vez regrese y aquí me tendrán actualizando poco a poco mis fics :P pues, ia me dejo de habladurías y me pongo a trabajar n-n

Disclamer: todos lo saben, pero por si acaso lo pongo…beyblade no me pertenece, yo solo tomo prestado a los personajes de la serie

Parejas:

BorisxYuriy

KaixRei

TakaoxMax

Diálogos "…"

Pensamientos '…'

Notas (…)

Aclaración: este fic contiene sangre y ai-shonen (yaoi)

Dedicatoria: este fic está dedicado a AlexiaLKLR y a H.fanel.K, ambas por su apoyo n.n

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

**Capítulo 5**

"**¿Prueba Superada?"**

**Por Kira**

"Estás en lo correcto Kai" se agachó y agarró un poco de polvo del suelo, acto seguido lo lanzo frente suyo, efectivamente estaban activados los infrarrojos "bien Kon, este es tu momento para mostrar lo que puedes hacer...si uno de estos infrarrojos te detecta el Señor Hiwatari se entera que nosotros entramos, y te aseguro tu primera estadía en los calabozos" dijo como si fuera lo más normal.

"Los calabozos" repitió con una voz temblorosa 'definitivamente este lugar me esta empezando a dar miedo…momento…no debo dudar ahora' así que tal cual había hecho en el simulador se concentró, observó todos los infrarrojos con detenimiento buscando la forma de pasar por ellos. Una vez que había hecho un mapa mental, comenzó a moverse, era muy elástico pues tenía que realizar posiciones complicadas para poder pasar entre dos infrarrojos. No tardó más de 5 minutos en llegar al otro lado de la habitación.

"Perfecto" exclamó la chica del otro lado "bien, ahora busca la forma de desactivar los infrarrojos" ella se recargó sobre la pared, cruzó ambos brazos y cerró los ojos.

"¿Cómo?" cuestionó algo confundido "si yo no conozco el sistema, y mucho menos en donde se encuentra"

"Mmm será por que en tus verdaderas misiones solo tendrás una guía para entrar a ciertos lugares, y únicamente te daremos un plano de la seguridad que no vendrá con instrucciones detalladas" explicó Kai, tenía los brazos cruzados igual que la chica solo que el observaba detenidamente al chino.

"Ah, pues déjenme ver" comenzó a ver la pared, buscando alguna imperfección a simple vista, pero no se veía nada por lo que se acerco a una de las paredes y la golpeo suavemente por varios puntos con su oído captaba si había cambios en el sonido del golpe. Nada. Así que fue a la pared contraria para repetir la misma acción. Nada. 'No puede ser posible, no hallé nada que pueda parecer un botón oculto o algo que pueda desactivar el mecanismo…'

"Me van a salir telarañas" comentó sarcásticamente Kira "creo que me precipité en traerte aquí…mejor primero intentas en el simulador y cuando realmente estés preparado pedimos permiso para venir a entrenar aquí" hábilmente cruzó los infrarrojos casi de la misma forma que Kon, solo que a gran diferencia de él, ella ni se inmuto en abrir los ojos. Al llegar al otro lado quedó de frente al chino y se siguió de largo sin decirle una palabra, empujó ligeramente la puerta y esta se abrió y desapareció.

"Creo que la hiciste enojar" dijo con voz burlona Hiwatari "será mejor apurarse o nos va a dejar y nos podríamos meter en líos" cruzó lo más rápido que pudo, una vez del otro lado observó detenidamente al chino "pronto te acostumbraras a su carácter, no te preocupes…sígueme" indicó con la mano

"De acuerdo Kai" dijo, pero rápidamente reaccionó que le había llamado por su nombre e inmediatamente corrigió "Hiwatari, perdón" bajó la cabeza en forma de disculpa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

"Puedes llamarme así" no se inmuto en voltear al decir esto "pero solo cuando estemos solos, ahora vamos" siguió caminando, Kon se quedó paralizado por un momento pues había pensado que el bicolor se enojaría de haberlo llamado por su nombre, ya que era una falta de respeto para el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse. Reaccionó al ver que el chico ya había desaparecido por la puerta así que comenzó a caminar.

--

"Pero es una gran cantidad de dinero, no puedo pagarlo" dijo el hombre con un semblante de preocupación

"Cuando tenga el dinero necesario puede regresar, pero no podemos realizar ninguna excepción por más desesperado que necesite contratar nuestros servicios" entrecruzo sus dedos y cerró los ojos.

"Es que usted no sabe de lo que son capaces esas personas, con el experimento que estoy realizando me están buscando y tienen ordenes directas de eliminarme, nadie puede saber lo que estoy haciendo. Y la compañía con la que trabajan me quieren muerto" se levantó de la silla y golpeo fuertemente el escritorio "¡si no me ayudan podría haber un desastre mundial!" exclamó demasiado exaltado.

"Cuanto es lo que más que me podría pagar en un primer pago" cuestionó sin cambiar su postura.

"Todo lo que tengo en mi cuenta bancaria, es libre de tomar lo que quiera de ella mientras mande a sus mejores agentes y pronto le daré lo que falta, tengo favores que cobrar y mi empresa también me debe mucho dinero. En cuanto pueda pagaré lo que haga falta, por favor se lo estoy rogando necesito a su empresa para protegerme"

"Necesito algún documento que me asegure que usted va a pagar la cantidad total" abrió uno de los cajones laterales de su escritorio y comenzó a mover papeles

"Mi vida" bajó la mirada, no lo dudo ni por un momento "si no llego a pagar la cifra que usted me pide, puede terminar conmigo…" esperaba por un momento que su vida fuera suficiente para asegurarle al hombre que pagaría.

"Pero si usted muere ¿que gano yo?" preguntó sin siquiera verlo a la cara, seguía moviendo papeles como si buscara algo en el cajón.

"Tengo un seguro de vida, puedo dejarlo a su nombre en vez de a mi familia, por favor es todo lo que puedo ofrecer, aunque yo le pagaré todo, por favor" volvió a golpear la mesa. El hombre dejó de buscar, había hallado el documento que quería, se lo deslizó al joven que parecía confundido con este acto.

"Firme ese documento por favor, por lo visto usted no leyó una parte importante de cómo contratar nuestros servicios, tome asiento y le explicaré" indicó con la mano esperando que el joven hiciera caso a sus palabras. "Hay una sección que habla de los casos extremos…solo hay una forma aparte del dinero y esa es entregar su propia vida, yo le voy a otorgar un tiempo limite y si no paga en ese periodo mi personal tiene el derecho de quitarle su vida" buscó en una de las bolsas de su saco y sacó una pluma que entregó al hombre "si esta seguro firme y tendré a mi mejor personal lo más rápido posible en la misión"

"De acuerdo" tomó la pluma entre sus dedos, con la otra mano acercó un poco más el papel para leer un poco de lo que trataba 'no puedo negarme, acabo de jurarle que le daría todo para tener sus servicios y eso planeo hacer…aunque mi vida si es algo riesgoso ya que si no pago a tiempo mi proyecto, mi familia, todo por lo que he trabajado…no, no puedo pensar así yo se que le podré pagar, las cosas saldrán bien' más que decidido firmo el documento y se lo entregó al hombre. El satisfecho sonrió y estiró su brazo para estrechar manos. El joven realizó la misma acción, cerrando definitivamente el pacto.

--

"¡En donde estaban!" gritaba el pelilavanda exaltado "los estuvimos buscando por la mansión completa"

"Eso es algo que no te incumbe Boris" respondió Kira sin inmutarse en voltear a verlo

"Claro que si, terminamos rápido el entrenamiento que querías, que nos quedáramos ahí todo el tiempo sin hacer nada" su tono de voz era cada vez más elevado y agresivo, el no podía permitir que lo dejaran sin hacer nada.

"Boris ya cálmate, no fue tanto tiempo, ya por favor" pedía el pelirrojo, al cual Boris ignoraba con gran facilidad

"Entonces si acabaron el entrenamiento lo hubieran repetido" dijo como si fuera lo más obvio "pueden descansar por hoy, y duerman bien porque mañana será un día largo" ella se siguió de largo, tenía que ir a hablar con Voltaire

"Mmm y ¿ahora que?" preguntó en voz baja el chino

"Pues te parece si vamos a caminar y te explico" ofreció el bicolor igualmente en voz baja, no quería que lo molestaran los demás "te veo en 10 minutos en la entrada principal" salió caminando hacia la misma dirección que Kira.

"Te dije que ya no siguieras replicando, ella no te iba a hacer caso de ninguna forma" dijo burlonamente el pelirrojo "pues ya me voy a mi cuarto, buenas noches chicos" le dio unas palmadas a Boris para que se calmara de una buena vez

"Esa Kira me las va a pagar, no se va a salir con la suya, seguro fueron ahí" su voz retenía mucha frustración, coraje, como era posible que ella llevara al nuevo y no lo llevara a el. No podía permitir que le quitaran su lugar, ni mucho menos que lo dejaran en ridículo, es decir el era el gran Boris Kuznetsov y nadie podía hacerlo quedar mal. "pero mañana verá" sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación. Sergei e Ivan se quedaron viendo y luego voltearon a ver al chino

"¿A dónde fueron?" cuestionó Sergei a Kon, quien solo logró desviar la mirada buscando alguna respuesta

"Me…me enseñaron la mansión" respondió algo inseguro "para que no me perdiera, y luego me van a enseñar los pasadizos"

"Sinceramente no te creo, pero pues ese es su problema, nosotros no queremos que nos incluyan" aseguró Ivan "en fin, ve a descansar Kon, que mañana será un largo día para ti" comenzaron a caminar ambos y se despidieron de el con un ademan. El respondió y espero a que desaparecieran por un pasillo, inmediatamente se encaminó hacia la entrada donde le había dicho Kai que se verían, no sabría decir cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero iba con un paso apresurado. Pronto logró ver la gran puerta y ahí divisó al chico.

"Vaya pensé que no vendrías" dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos, a lo cual el chino desvió un poco la mirada "bien sígueme" comenzó a caminar sin decir más.

"¿A…a donde vamos?" preguntó algo apenado Kon, sinceramente no esperaba una respuesta, tal vez le iba a enseñar un poco la mansión no podría ser otra cosa.

"Pues te llevo a tu cuarto, es necesario que descanses, cuando Kira se fue la seguí para platicar lo que paso hoy" desacelero el paso "ella nunca había actuado así con nadie, creo que vio algo especial en ti y me supongo que se va a poner estricta contigo, de una vez te advierto los demás chicos te van a envidiar, creo que te diste cuenta con Boris" dijo entre pregunta y afirmación

"El no me tiene envidia, el me odia" exclamó preocupado "y por lo que pude descifrar el es uno de los mejores en esta corporación, no le gusta trabajar en equipo"

"Eso no es cierto jaja" dijo burlonamente "aquí no hay mejores ni peores, ya que si hubiera competencia así los trabajos no se llevarían correctamente, el lo que tiene es un ego grande je y eso no se lo podemos quitar. No te preocupes solo tienes que darte tu lugar y el te respetara, solo mira como lo trae Kira…" comenzó a reír.

"Si me di cuenta, ni siquiera se le enfrenta…pero porque dices que no había actuado así con nadie" cuestionó, se notaba un poco de nerviosismo en su voz

"Te lo dejo así Kon, Yuriy quien es un implacable en lo que hace, Boris también, en cuanto llegaron a este lugar siempre se mejoraban a sí mismos, pero Kira nunca los ha llevado al lugar a donde fuimos hoy"

"¿Qué era ese lugar" interrumpió el chino, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda pues le regreso la imagen de aquellos sacos ensangrentados que colgaban de ganchos igualmente llenos de sangre.

"Es un lugar especial de entrenamiento, pocas veces lo usamos ya que con el simulador cubren todas las necesidades para las prácticas, la única diferencia es que en ese lugar las armas son reales, lo que viste al entrar son las carnadas que hemos usado" miró de reojo al chico para ver su reacción

"C…carnada" al escuchar esto se le erizó toda la piel "y…y mañana que va a ocurrir" quiso cambiar el tema, no quería saber que tipo de carnadas, tendría mucho tiempo para saber que ocurría en ese lugar.

"Eso lo verás mañana, no te preocupes no es nada malo" se detuvo pues ya habían llegado al cuarto del chico "bien, por hoy te dejo Kon, aquí esta tu habitación, seguramente ya acomodaron tus cosas así que descansa" hizo una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible

"Oh muchas gracias Hiwatari, pues entonces nos vemos mañana je" el si hizo una sonrisa marcada

"Descansa, y lo de hoy estuvo bien, ella me dijo que esperaba exactamente eso de ti y no pide más, así que siéntete bien" fue lo último que dijo antes de encaminarse y perderse en el largo pasillo. El chino entró en su habitación, notó inmediatamente que en efecto su maleta ya estaba desempacada y todo perfectamente acomodado. Se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer, se dio media vuelta para quedar boca arriba, no sabía si alegrarse o frustrarse de lo último que le había dicho el bicolor, como que Kira esperaba eso de él. Cada vez entendía menos lo que ocurría en ese lugar, en un momento decidió que sería mejor descansar ya que todos le habían dicho que le haría falta, y no quería quedar mal su segundo día, cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño.

TBC…

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

Wow XD pensé que nunca terminaría este capítulo, jeje pues espero que les guste :S la verdad espero que lo sigan leyendo TT porque si me he tardado mucho en actualizar :O pero pues nn a los que apenas lo estén leyendo espero les guste y me dejen algún review va :P pronto iré actualizando más fics porque ahora si me está llegando la inspiración!

Cuídense y gracias por pasar a leer nn

Kira H. I.


	6. ¿Misiones?

Bien si que si de regreso a las andadas jiji ya no he podido escribir tanto como antes poes por la escuela y demás no me encuentro tiempo para combinar las cosas xx y mi imaginación ta un poco por los suelos jiji pero a ver k tal va este nn espero k les siga gustando muxio jiji

Disclamer: todos lo saben, pero por si acaso lo pongo…beyblade no me pertenece, yo solo tomo prestado a los personajes de la serie

Parejas:

BorisxYuriy

KaixRei

TakaoxMax

Diálogos "…"

Pensamientos '…'

Notas (…)

Aclaración: este fic contiene sangre y ai-shonen (yaoi)

Dedicatoria: este fic está dedicado a AlexiaLKLR y a H.fanel.K, ambas por su apoyo n.n

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

**Capítulo 6**

"**¿Misiones?"**

**Por Kira**

"Descansa, y lo de hoy estuvo bien, ella me dijo que esperaba exactamente eso de ti y no pide más, así que siéntete bien" fue lo último que dijo antes de encaminarse y perderse en el largo pasillo. El chino entró en su habitación, notó inmediatamente que en efecto su maleta ya estaba desempacada y todo perfectamente acomodado. Se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer, se dio media vuelta para quedar boca arriba, no sabía si alegrarse o frustrarse de lo último que le había dicho el bicolor, como que Kira esperaba eso de él. Cada vez entendía menos lo que ocurría en ese lugar, en un momento decidió que sería mejor descansar ya que todos le habían dicho que le haría falta, y no quería quedar mal su segundo día, cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Es hora de tu castigo" dijo el anciano viendo fijamente a la joven quien regresaba la mirada sin signo de arrepentimiento.

"No entiendo porqué sigues intentando la forma de castigarme, sabes que por más que lo hagas yo no voy a cambiar mi forma de ser, ni dejar de salir de este lugar…así que mejor nos ahorramos todo esto. Mañana tenemos que preparar las siguientes misiones" le dio la espalda, estaba harta de estar ahí sin poder llevar una vida personal fuera de aquel lugar.

"Vaya, por primera vez dices algo racional. Pero aún así si sales tienes que informarme y no solo irte porque se te da la gana" sancionó "quieras o no tengo responsabilidad de cuidarte aunque no sea lo que más me agrade y tampoco es lo más fácil…"

"Si, si ahórrate las palabras Voltaire" interrumpió Kira "no quieras parecer el bueno aquí, que no lo eres" antes de que pudiera decir nada más, salió y azotó la puerta.

'Pero que niña tan complicada…por lo menos ahora me podré ahorrar los castigos sin razón. Si ella cree que no se lo que hace cuando se escapa está equivocada, y cuando llegue el momento le pondré un alto' Voltaire cerró los parpados, y se recargó en su silla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La alarma comenzó a sonar a las 7:00 AM, el chino buscaba con una mano aquel aparato tan ruidoso, que el ni siquiera había programado. Como no había dado con él tuvo que prender la luz y buscarlo, y por fin lo detuvo. Aun tenía mucho sueño, estiro sus brazos y repentinamente escucho que tocaban la puerta de su cuarto. "¿Quién es?" preguntó, todo parecía estar bajo horarios completamente estrictos ya que el no había puesto para nada el despertador, ni se había percatado de él la noche anterior.

"Disculpe joven Kon" entró una señora de avanzada edad "vengo a avisarle que los jóvenes se reúnen a las 8 en el comedor principal. Pronto le daremos el horario para que esté al tanto de las actividades de la mansión" hizo una caravana "con permiso" y se retiró del cuarto.

'Uff…al parecer este si va a ser un día largo' suspiró. Se levanto de cama y se preparó para tomar una ducha. Una vez terminado se vistió, se encontraba más que listo para ir al comedor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bien, tenemos una misión de alta prioridad donde tenemos una vida en juego, lamentablemente esta misión será pospuesta por ciertos inconvenientes. Mientras tenemos misiones de baja prioridad y son trabajos fáciles" la joven traía 4 sobres. Los demás estaban formados en una fila esperando que les dieran su próximo trabajo. "Boris y Yuriy ustedes tendrán la misión 00395 comenzando hoy a las 1900 horas" a lo cual el pelilavanda hizo un gesto de inconveniente "¿algún problema?" inquirió la joven.

"Hasta cuando me darás una misión a donde pueda ir yo solo" reclamó el pelilavanda.

"Hasta el día que me demuestres que si puedes hacerlo solo, de aquí a ese entonces Yuriy seguirá siendo tu pareja" respondió con un tono molesto.

"Creo que te he demostrado por mucho que si puedo hacerlo solo" como odiaba que ella no le permitiera tener una misión solo. Eso era lo único que él quería, y no era porque le molestaba la presencia del ojiazul…si no porque el necesitaba saber que podía ir solo sin ayuda alguna.

"Mmm…puede que tengas razón…entonces la tendrás hasta que yo quiera" hizo una mueca victoriosa mientras le entregaba el folder a su compañero.

"Ya Boris, vamos a revisar el folder" Yuriy siempre buscaba la forma de calmar al otro chico, lo que menos buscaba es que se metiera en problemas, porque el parecía un experto en eso.

"Esta vez será a tu manera, pero la próxima hablare con Voltaire para que te haga pensar las cosas dos veces" estaba llegando a su límite y era hora de que ella pagara por la forma en que lo trataba.

"Ja y crees que eso no me da igual…no será la primera vez que me amenaces con eso" lo miró muy autoritariamente para hacerle ver que quien mandaba ahí era ella, y nadie más.

"Ya te dije, eso lo veremos" dijo como una amenaza el pelilavanda, quien se dio la vuelta e indicó a su compañero que lo acompañara y ambos salieron del comedor.

"Bien" continuó ignorando el acontecimiento ocurrido momentos antes "Sergei y Ivan ustedes tienen la misión 00396, su misión comienza a las 2100 horas. Vayan a prepararse" le entregó el folder al pequeño Ivan quien junto a Sergei se pasaron a retirar. "Bien Kai, a ti te voy a dejar esta vez solo, yo tendré a Kon bajo mi supervisión por ser la primera misión"

"Mmm…de hecho me estaba preguntando si me podrías dejar ir con Kon esta noche, tal vez se sienta menos intimidado je" bromeo un poco el bicolor. El chino volteó a verlo con nerviosismo, ya que el nunca había mencionado nada de que aquella chica provocaba algo en él que no lo podía dejar tranquilo. "Aparte no eres la única que quiere saber de lo que es capaz este chico"

"Es que acaso te intimido Kon" cuestionó la joven ignorando un poco a su hermano.

"No, claro que no" respondió un poco nervioso.

"Y…te sentirías mejor si trabajaras tu primera misión con Kai" era claro que no se podía oponer, ella solo buscaba estar con el para que el pudiera aprender más rápido que si se quedara en la mansión entrenando en el simulador. Y después de todo eran misiones relativamente fáciles.

"Realmente no tengo preferencia por él o por ti. Ni conozco la forma en que trabajan" se rasco la nuca apenado "así que como prefieras"

"Pues está bien, entonces te daré la misión 00398 ustedes deberán estar listos a las 2000 horas" se acercó a Kon "entonces después de que revisan los datos importantes que recolectamos para poder llevar a cabo la misión, tenemos nuevamente una junta general en hora y media para que me digan si les hace falta algo, y su como van a proceder ¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro" asintió, aun parecía muy confuso todo aquello ya que el nunca había trabajado de esa forma, ni en una corporación como Biovolt.

"Bueno, te parece si vamos a mi cuarto" sugirió Kai. Indicó con su mano que lo siguiera, subieron las escaleras para el primer piso y entraron en la segunda habitación a mano derecha. Kira se quedó en el comedor con su sobre propio, la misión faltante la 00397.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Cuantas veces más vas a discutir con ella, si sabes que ella puede más que tú" se quejaba el pelirrojo mientras subían por las escaleras.

"Las veces que sean necesarias Yuriy, y perdón por lo que te voy a decir pero es algo en donde no deberías meterte. Ella no te reprime todo, ni mucho menos te hace quedar como idiota enfrente del chico nuevo. Yo me he esforzado demasiado por esta compañía como para no recibir el crédito que merezco" se encontraba tan frustrado que no sabía como demostrar o guardar su enojo.

"Me parece que en vez de hacer eso, deberías seguir lo que te dice sin rezongar, ni quejarte ni mucho menos retarla, ya que esa es su iniciativa para hacerte la vida imposible" intentó explicar el pelirrojo "sabes que…mejor ahora no pienses en eso ¿de acuerdo?" se paró enfrente de él.

"Y en que pienso mejor" inquirió como retando al pelirrojo a que se atreviera a decir algo buscando invitarlo a su habitación.

"En la misión" sonrió "así que vamos a tu cuarto"

"Mmm" dudó "tengo un verdadero desastre ahí, mejor vayamos al tuyo" exactamente por los momentos antes de la misión era por lo que a Brian le gustaba tanto estar con el otro chico. No solo revisaban el sobre, si no podían hablar de tantas cosas que con los demás no podía. Y eso lo hacía sentir bien, aliviado.

"De acuerdo, creo que no me queda otra opción" bromeó. El pelirrojo nunca podía negarse a lo que Boris le pedía, sabía que en algún momento el notaría su interés por el chico. Aunque también sabía que el pelilavanda era un poco testarudo para darse cuenta de las cosas que podrían pasar por la mente de aquel joven. Desde el momento en que entró en la corporación no le había podido quitar la mirada de encima, tenía un gran físico, y eso si una forma muy especial de ser, pero eso era lo que le encantaba al pelirrojo.

"A ver déjame ver el sobre" pidió Boris mientras caminaban hacia la habitación del pelirrojo, era la quinta puerta a la izquierda en el primer piso. "Papeles...papeles" decía mientras indagaba en el contenido de aquel sobre "mas papeles... y vaya una tarjeta...esto será una misión completamente aburrida" bostezó mostrando completo desinterés por llevarla a cabo.

"Sabes que misiones así no necesitan mucho más, y velo por el lado bueno, llegaremos temprano para poder descansar bien" llegó a la puerta y entraron a la habitación, era básicamente como la de Kon solo que esta incorporaba una televisión, computadora, entre otras cosas que obviamente el fue comprando y recolectando a su tiempo.

"Tienes razón" afirmó mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Veamos, veamos...¿qué opinas del nuevo chico Sergei?" curioseaba el pequeño Ivan.

"Parece un chico que tiene buena habilidad, puede que tenga un carácter débil. Pero se ve que es alguien que tiene mucha confianza sobre sí mismo. Creo que tiene un buen futuro aquí..." era verdad que ninguno de ellos había demostrado mucha amabilidad frente al chico nuevo, pero resultaba difícil que un chiquillo hubiera entrado así por que sí sin haber pasado por las pruebas que ellos habían realizado para poder ser aceptados, el maltrato físico y por ende el maltrato psicológico.

"Concuerdo contigo, parece tener buenas intenciones con nosotros...tal vez debamos darle una oportunidad...Boris se exalta mucho cuando ve que alguien puede superarlo de cualquier forma" comentaba

"Kira parece tener mucho interés sobre el, lo cual no había pasado antes. El es el quinto que pasa de esta forma y ella no había actuado así con ninguno de los anteriores" eso era porqué la empresa siempre buscaba nuevos reclutas para agilizar los movimientos de la misma. Pero hasta el momento cuatro habían fracasado, la misma Kira los declaró incompetentes y los despidió a los pocos días de sus llegadas. Era claro que era una persona difícil de complacer y mucho más de seguir el paso, si veía que no podían con alguna cosa no los dejaba dormir hasta lograrlo. Así era ella y era posible que por eso Voltaire la tuviera como dirigente de los proyectos.

"Toda la razón" seguía apoyando las ideas el pequeño "mejor dediquémonos a la misión ahora, no tenemos mucho tiempo y por lo que veo hay mucho papeleo que revisar" ambos se encontraban en el jardín trasero de la mansión, siempre buscaban un lugar alejado de toda el transito de personas dentro de aquel lugar para poder repasar bien datos, papeles, claves, entre otras cosas que se les daba en el sobre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Porqué dijiste que ella me intimidaba?" reclamaba el chino, no le había gustado para nada que Hiwatari hubiera puesto palabras en su boca.

"Yo solo dije la verdad que vi en tus ojos cuando ella mencionó que tu irías con ella, yo no iba a mentir" respondió hábilmente.

"Mis ojos no reaccionaron de ninguna forma cuando ella lo dijo...juro que me daba lo mismo ir con ella. Que tal y si quería llevar un mejor reporte viéndome por sus propios ojos, que dejándome en manos de su hermano que no le podrá dar o decir lo que ella quiere" cada vez su volumen de voz se volvía más fuerte.

"Será porque tal cual lo dijiste, soy su hermano, y ella puede confiar en mi" dijo algo molesto. "A parte si de alguno de nosotros le llevaremos un mejor reporte, seré yo. Así que mejor olvídalo y vamos a trabajar, tengo que enseñarte las bases, la forma de trabajo, y como vas a llevar tu trabajo mientras estés en esta corporación. Puesto que tu desempeño hoy, será una mínima parte de lo que tu tendrás que hacer cuando vayas solo, o tengamos una misión de alta prioridad donde tengamos que participar todos como un equipo" acabó de decir esto casi sin aliento, iba a darse a respetar igualmente que Kira.

"Oh...bien...me parece bien..." dijo impresionado, tan amable que había sido ese chico, y ahora estaba viendo una pequeña faceta distinta de el. 'Vaya, no pensé que lo fuera a molestar de esa manera, creo que mejor me guardo mis comentarios para después' pensó.

"Bien, pasa por favor" pidió mientras le daba el paso a Kon primero.

"Wow linda habitación" aquel lugar si era distinto a las demás habitaciones, era una cama doble en el centro, varios muebles decorando las paredes, cuadros, aparatos electrónicos, y lo que parecía ser un jacuzzi dentro del baño.

"Eres bienvenido cuando quieras Rei" ofreció amablemente. "Bien entonces empecemos...¿te parece?"

"Si, si, me parece perfecto" se sentó en la cama, estaba increíblemente cómoda. Su cama también era cómoda pero mucho relativamente más pequeña puesto que era individual.

"Entonces..." el bicolor abrió el sobre y sacaba todos los papeles que estaban incluidos y se sentó al lado del chino "bien empezaremos por la hoja de datos principales"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Espero que Kai sepa lo que hace...me parece que por fin encontré al nuevo integrante de la agrupación. Tal vez no tenga que practicar con el más por el lado físico ya que me comprobó muy bien ayer que tiene el dote, pero en cambio el perfil psicológico es muy débil y eso puede lograr comprometer nuestro trabajo...' la joven pelinegra se encontraba sola en el comedor, los papeles se encontraban por toda la mesa pero ella parecía no darles importancia.

"Jovencita Hiwatari" escucho una voz que interrumpía sus pensamientos "disculpe las molestias, pero tiene una llamada telefónica"

"¿Quién es?" no es que ella conociera a tantas personas que se atrevieran a llamar a la mansión.

"Lo siento pero no me quiso dar un nombre, está esperando en la línea 5" la señora se retiró. Kira se quedó observando el teléfono, y decidió contestar.

"¿Diga?" contestó secamente "¿quién eres?"

"No me digas que no te acordaste de llamarme después de aquel trabajo que te pedí" era una voz femenina, joven, y obviamente conocida para la chica.

"Al parecer no me acorde ¿o si?" respondió sarcásticamente "tu sabes que es prohibido que hables aquí, especialmente si sabes que mi abuelo esta y si se entera de la llamada me puede ir peor de lo que te he contado"

"Calma, no pasará nada puesto que estoy en una línea segura y nadie tiene forma de saber quien soy yo" aquella voz sonaba tranquila.

"No me importa, no puedes llamar nuevamente...así que mañana a las 5.00 PM en el mismo lugar de siempre, y lleva lo que me debes" colgó, no podía arriesgarse a que nadie la oyera, nadie en la mansión podía enterarse. 'Demonios, suficiente tengo lidíando con Kon, solo me estoy llenando de más problemas'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Esta hoja contiene los datos del contratista, y del objetivo. Previamente nuestros detectives recolectan el itinerario completo del objetivo, horas en donde el trabajo se puede llevar a cabo y lugares también, entre otros mínimos detalles. Como sabrás nuestros trabajos son simples...exterminar al objetivo" explicaba Kai.

"Si, eso me lo dijeron el día que me encontraron para reclutamiento" afirmó el chino.

"Ok, entonces los itinerarios nos indican hora de salida de casa, llegada al trabajo, salida del mismo i llegada a casa, también nos indica comidas, tiempos entre unos y otros. Buscamos el tiempo y el lugar en donde se encuentren completamente solos, por eso en las misiones ya tenemos horas determinadas. En casos de que nuestros objetivos se encuentren en oficinas, tenemos claves de accesos, llaves, y lo necesario para llegar hasta el lugar del trabajo. ¿Alguna pregunta hasta ahora?" realmente eran pasos faciles y básicos que seguir, pero al momento en que llegan al lugar siempre es algo diferente.

"Si...que tipo de métodos usan para acabar...con..." dudó un momento, parecía terrible decir "la persona"

"Uno, siempre refierete al objetivo, no la persona, no el ser humano...el objetivo. Y eso te lo explicaré en un momento" aclaró.

TBC...

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

Y poes hasta aquí llegue jiji xD soe una malvadaaa :S ia lo sepo jeje...pero pues les tengo una buena noticia! Espero les agrade XD a partir de ahora si ustedes desean y kieren y les gusta la idea ustedes los lectores podrían darme los objetivosss! Es decir darme las misiones , solo necesito hora si k los datos del aplicante jeje el nombre del contratista, el objetivo y si me permiten ya creare los escenarios iop, o igualmente si ustedes quieren darme situacion adelante.

Tambien estoy buscando a dos personas para incluirlas en mi fic  si es posible un hombre i una mujer jeje, dejen sus datoss plzz! Yo los contactare por medio de los reviews, necesito nombre del personaje y apariencia. Lo demas lo discutire con kienes presenten su solicitud jiji nn

En fin espero les guste esta nueva dinamica que se me ocurrio! :S si no ahí me dicen XD dejenme muxios reviews! I esperen proximas actualizaciones de mis proximos fics!!

De antemano gracias por los reviews se aprecian mucho nn

Kira H. I.


End file.
